


70s Night

by chasingwonder (cumbercrieff)



Category: Hunter Hayes (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumbercrieff/pseuds/chasingwonder





	70s Night

You heard the music floating through the club as you turned around at the bar. It was 70s night and you had dragged your best friends out for it. Suddenly there were screams coming from the stage and you realised one of the live acts had taken the stage. You glanced over as him and his band put on their instruments and greeted the crowd. He was pretty cute, the singer, blonde hair and blue eyes. Pretty muscular for a guy who was so short, in a tight black shirt with jeans just as tight. You played with the glass in your hand for a moment until your friends got their orders and went to sit at table to the edge of the stage. There were girls surrounding the stage, obviously this guy was pretty popular but you had never seen him before – you would definitely remember someone like him.

“He’s pretty cute huh?”

Your friends whispered between each other, nudging you to get you to join in the conversation.

“Yeah.. He’s alright I guess”.

You laugh it off, hoping they won’t notice you staring at him. He was pretty cute. In fact, he was pretty sexy. He sang the first song - “Billie Jean” - swinging his hips and shaking his butt. Without realising it you were mouthing along to the words whilst staring at his hypnotic movements. Suddenly, the song finished and you looked up at his face. He was staring back at you, watching you watch him. You bit your lip and hung your head in embarrassment and you heard him laugh into the microphone. Glancing back up you noticed he was still staring at you, lost for words as one of his band mates prompted him to start the next song. You smiled to yourself as they begun to sing “Superstitious”. The crowd went crazy, as did your friends, singing at the top of their voices. He obviously enjoyed the crowds reaction, and he loved being on the stage. He stopped singing and began a guitar solo, his biceps flexing as his hands moved up and down the guitar neck. His face was contorted in pure ecstasy at the music. You couldn’t help thinking it looked like something else though.. He looked up at you again, and caught you licking your lips and the thought of him, and winked before continuing to sing. Your friends went crazy, but you kept your calm even though inside you were going wild. After they finished their set you turned back to your friends, with your back to the stage. After a few minutes you heard them squeak that someone was coming over. You felt a tap on your shoulder and turned around to be greeted with the face of the very attractive singer from the stage. He smiled at you, and looked you right into the eyes.

“Uh, Hi. I’m Hunter. Can I buy you a drink?”


End file.
